Best Thing I Never Had
by XxKukiMonsterxX
Summary: So this was the inspired musicial one-shot. I really hope you all like this one. And to everyone, who has had heartbreak over that someone that you thought was or would be your everything; I dedicate this one to you. GaaraxSakura


Hola Fanfiction. This is XxKukiMonsterxX. And welcome to this little one-shot. I'm sorry I haven't been updating my stories since April. I'm working on chapter 5 for KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL:HURRICANE SAKURA so it's coming please continue to be patient with me. Reason why I'm writing this one-shot is because I was listening to one of Beyoncé's new song _Best thing I Never Had _and I had an emotional breakthrough. I finally gave up on my crush and I'm moving on with my life. That was the happiest moment ever two days ago, June 23,2011. So this morning, June 25, 2011, I was just listening to this song and I started thinking of Sakura and how she keeps pinning after Sasuke even though he's a complete jerk to her, kinda like me and how I was with my crush. And then I was thinking about Gaara and Sakura and how good they would look together and how they have perfect relationships in the Fan-fics I read and I always wanted a relationship like they have. So this was the inspiration to this one-shot. I really hope you all like this one. And to everyone, who has had heartbreak over that someone that you thought was or would be your everything; I dedicate this one to you.

~~~~~~Best Thing I Never Had~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)**

**What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)**

**What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)**

**What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)**

**There was a time**

**I thought, that you did everything right**

**No lies, no wrong**

**Boy I, must've been outta my mind**

**So when I think of the time that I almost loved you**

**You showed your ass and I saw the real you**

**Thank God you blew it**

**Thank God I dodged the bullet**

**I'm so over you**

**So baby good lookin' out**

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some ramen with me after school?" asked Sakura with a pink blush against her cheeks.

"Hn, no. Your annoying and weak-minded, you ugly big forehead girl." Sasuke said as he walked away smirking at Sakura's tears.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry for b-b-bothering you." She said stuttering as she ran away from him.

Sakura ran and ran until is ran into someone else. She was blinded but through her blurry eyes she could see the red mopped hair and Seafoam green eyes. It was Gaara. They had been close friends for a while now since he moved here to Konoha from Suna with his siblings. Gaara grabbed her gently but firmly before she could hit the ground.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"Panda-kun, Why does it hurt?"

"Sakura-chan, what hurts? What's wrong?"

"My heart it hurts so much. I wanted him so bad. So bad and he ripped out my heart and stomped on it right in front of me."

"Sakura…"

**I wanted you bad  
>I'm so through with that<br>Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>You turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had  
>I bet it sucks to be you right now<strong>

"Sakura, I know you wanted him so bad." Gaara said with a grimace. "But, he's gonna be the best thing you never had. It's gonna suck to be him when he finally sees what he's missing." Said Gaara.

**So sad, you're hurt  
>Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care?<br>You don't deserve my tears  
>I guess that's why they ain't there<br>When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you  
>You showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you<strong>

**Thank God you blew it  
>Thank God I dodged the bullet<br>I'm so over you  
>Baby good lookin' out<strong>

"Sakura-chan, I know your sad but he doesn't deserve your tears." Spoke Gaara while caressing her cheeks to wipe her tears away. "That's why your tears are no longer there. He expects you to care about what he says. Whatever he did he basically just showed you he's an asshole and that he doesn't deserve you if he gonna make you make into tears. You dodged a bullet. In the way he acted through you, he just saved you heartbreak."

Sakura stopped sniffing and looked up at Gaara.

"Really? How do you know?"

"Because… I love you Sakura. A true love a love that Sasuke was able to give to you. I want to thank him actually because of he didn't say what he said I probably wouldn't be here comforting you right now."

**I know you want me back  
>It's time to face the facts<br>That I'm the one that's got away  
>Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life<br>Thank God I found the good in goodbye  
><strong>"Gaa-" started Sakura.

"Haruno, hey Sakura. I changed my mind. I'll go with you to get some ramen. I'll pick you up at 5." Sasuke said smirking at her.

"No." she said simply.

Sasuke was shocked. This girl just asked him out not to long as 30 minutes ago and now I'm accepting and she's says no… to ME, SASUKE.

"I'm going to take a no,Sakura. You know how many girls would kill to go on a date with me. You should you are one of those girls."

"I said, No Sasuke. And you know what I know you want me now but, no. Because I finally saw you're an ass or more so a dick. And Kami knows it will take another place, another time, another world, another life before I would ever consider you again. And I just found the good in goodbye;" She paused smiling at Gaara, "with Gaara. There was a time I almost loved you. But, you finally showed me your true you and I really dodged a bullet. I thought you did everything right. Ha, I was out of my mind and now I'm over you. You turned out to be the best thing I never had and I'm the best thing you'll never have. I guess it sucks to be you right now because I use to want you so bad."

"Gaara, before we were interrupted I have to say I love you, too. With all my heart and you are the best thing I will ever have. And no one will ever change that."

Gaara grabs Sakura's waist and pulls her close.

"And you're the best thing I will ever have, too" he murmured to her with a genuine smile on his lips as he went down to kiss her."

Sasuke angrily stomped away after he saw them kiss. He vowed he would get them back. He slumped down in the hall and take out a smoke. Unfortunately, as he was smoking the alarm system caught the scent and turned on the sprinklers everywhere in the school. "_PSHHHTTTTTTTT__!"_ they sprayed.

Gaara and Sakura still sharing their first kiss together noticed the water and stopped then looked at each other and smiled. Sakura started jumping in the newly formed puddles and Gaara just chuckled grabbed her hands and swing her around in circles. Sasuke looked through the double door windows and saw this he thought out loud, " I really messed up."

**I used to want you so bad  
>I'm so through with that<br>Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>You turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>And I will always be the, best thing you never had.  
>Best thing you never had!<strong>

**I used to want you so bad  
>I'm so through with that<br>Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>Oh you turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>Oh I will never be the best thing you never had  
>Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now<strong>

**Goes around, comes back around  
>Goes around, comes back around<br>Bet it sucks to be you right now  
>Goes around, comes back around<br>Bet it sucks to be you right now  
>Goes around, comes back around<br>Bet it sucks to be you right now**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Thank you for reading Best thing you never had. I don't own Naruto nor the lyrics for this song. Also check out my other stories and an update is coming soon for them. I dedicate this story to all the people teens or adults who went through heartbreak young or old, recent or past. Just remember when dealing with heartbreak this song and that people will love you just because one person doesn't mean the other billions of us won't even though I may not know you. Each and every one of you can add me to your list of people who love you. I know what heartbreak feels like and remember you will love a lot of people but when you find that one your world will stop just for that person and then it would be our world meaning you and that other person. Please review, favorite, and follow me as an author.**

**Sincerely,**

**XxKukiMonsterxX**

**xoxo**


End file.
